Love & War
by CReepZ
Summary: Andre is a jerk around the area and his school and Jade is a popular girl. One day Andre finds out Jade is a geek so he ask her to tutor him and they show their true feelings for each other
1. The Peoples Point Of View




	2. Find The Geek inside

**People's Point Of View:**

**Andre's POV:**

**I walk around the school and I see how people always stare at me, giving dirty looks and saying stuff behind my back. They always think I'm going to mug them but the truth is I'm not like that **

**I wish people could thinking of me like that **

**Random Person's POV:**

**Ewwww look at that theif walking past with his little crew **

**He's a disgrace to society **

**I wish he never existed **

**Andre shouted out "I heard what you said you wimp"**

* * *

**Jade West a popular girl, everyone is friends with her and every boy is madly in love with her and no one hates her**

**Jade's POV:**

**That jerk is walking near I'm so annoyed by him, he gets on my nerve I swear **


	3. Tutoring Session

**People's Point Of View:**

**Andre's POV:**

**I walk around the school and I see how people always stare at me, giving dirty looks and saying stuff behind my back. They always think I'm going to mug them but the truth is I'm not like that **

**I wish people could thinking of me like that **

**Random Person's POV:**

**Ewwww look at that theif walking past with his little crew **

**He's a disgrace to society **

**I wish he never existed **

**Andre shouted out "I heard what you said you wimp"**

* * *

**Jade West a popular girl, everyone is friends with her and every boy is madly in love with her and no one hates her**

**Jade's POV:**

**That jerk is walking near I'm so annoyed by him, he gets on my nerve I swear**

* * *

**The Geek Inside:**

**Andre was walking with his friends until he realized he left something in his locker **

**Andre: Wait you guys I gotta get something out of my locker**

**Friend 1: Okay we'll meet you in the cafeteria**

**Andre: Alright I'll see you in a minute **

**Andre was running towards his locker but then he ran into none other than Jade**

**Jade dropped her bag **

**Jade: Ahh you jerk look at what you've done **

**Andre: Man calm down**

**Jade: I'm calm **

**Andre: Hold up what is that in your bag maths books huh**

**Jade: Oh shut up and held**

**Andre: Jade West the most popular girl in school is a secret geek **

**Jade: Shut it **

* * *

**Andre was at home talking to his mom who was packing her bag for her holiday to Barbados with her boyfriend**

**Andre: Mom I'm home **

**Mom: Andre I signed you up for a tutor **

**Andre: What why **

**Mom: You need to bring up your grades in maths **

**Andre: Fine who is my tutor **

**Mom: Ask your maths teacher and tomorrow I'm go on holiday with Lester **

**Andre: Yeah whatever **

**The next Andre asked his maths teacher who's his tutor**

**Andre: Miss Dorrenstein who's my tutor **

**As soon as Miss Dorrenstein was going to say it the person who going to teach him came in **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade West **

**Jade: Yes what is it miss**

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your going to the tutor of Andre Harris**

**Both Jade and Andre: WHAT!**


	4. The Next Tutoring Session

**People's Point Of View:**

**Andre's POV:**

**I walk around the school and I see how people always stare at me, giving dirty looks and saying stuff behind my back. They always think I'm going to mug them but the truth is I'm not like that **

**I wish people could thinking of me like that **

**Random Person's POV:**

**Ewwww look at that theif walking past with his little crew **

**He's a disgrace to society **

**I wish he never existed **

**Andre shouted out "I heard what you said you wimp"**

* * *

**Jade West a popular girl, everyone is friends with her and every boy is madly in love with her and no one hates her**

**Jade's POV:**

**That jerk is walking near I'm so annoyed by him, he gets on my nerve I swear**

* * *

**The Geek Inside:**

**Andre was walking with his friends until he realized he left something in his locker **

**Andre: Wait you guys I gotta get something out of my locker**

**Friend 1: Okay we'll meet you in the cafeteria**

**Andre: Alright I'll see you in a minute **

**Andre was running towards his locker but then he ran into none other than Jade**

**Jade dropped her bag **

**Jade: Ahh you jerk look at what you've done **

**Andre: Man calm down**

**Jade: I'm calm **

**Andre: Hold up what is that in your bag maths books huh**

**Jade: Oh shut up and held**

**Andre: Jade West the most popular girl in school is a secret geek **

**Jade: Shut it **

* * *

**Andre was at home talking to his mom who was packing her bag for her holiday to Barbados with her boyfriend**

**Andre: Mom I'm home **

**Mom: Andre I signed you up for a tutor **

**Andre: What why **

**Mom: You need to bring up your grades in maths **

**Andre: Fine who is my tutor **

**Mom: Ask your maths teacher and tomorrow I'm go on holiday with Lester **

**Andre: Yeah whatever **

**The next Andre asked his maths teacher who's his tutor**

**Andre: Miss Dorrenstein who's my tutor **

**As soon as Miss Dorrenstein was going to say it the person who going to teach him came in **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade West **

**Jade: Yes what is it miss**

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your going to the tutor of Andre Harris**

**Both Jade and Andre: WHAT!**

* * *

**Tutoring Session:**

**Andre was walking and he saw Jade**

**Jade: Look I'm not going to be your tutor **

**Andre: I don't want to you to be my tutor any way **

**Miss Dorrenstein came walking by and heard them arguing**

**Miss Dorrenstein: If you guys don't do it I'll give you both detention**

**Jade: What I never gotten detention **

**Andre: HA **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Andre you don't do it I will give detention for a month**

**Andre: What why **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Your gonna get it if you don't do it **

**Andre: Oh my **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your gonna go to his house and tutor him**

**Jade: AHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Jade arrived at Andre's house **

**Andre heard a knock on his door **

**Andre: Come in the door open **

**Jade: Hey **

**Andre: Hey **

**Jade: So should we get started **

**Andre: Yeah **

**Its been a few hours they had a break and they just talked**

**Jade: You know what your not as bad as people says you are**

**Andre: I only do it because...**

**Jade: Because what **

**Andre: I don't wanna say it **

**Jade: I won't tell anyone **

**Andre: Because of my dad **

**Jade: What about your dad**

**Andre: My dad left when I was a two years old **

**Jade: What **

**Andre: So I figured if I get all these bad reports he will come back**

**Jade: I know how you feel**

**Andre: What do you mean**

**Jade: My mom died when I seven years old(a tear dropped from her eye until she broke down crying)**

**Andre was saying comforting words to Jade making her feel better **

**They ended up kissing**

**They then went up to Andre's room **

**They took of their clothes **

**Andre was in his underwear and Jade was in her bra**


	5. The Anniversary

**People's Point Of View:**

**Andre's POV:**

**I walk around the school and I see how people always stare at me, giving dirty looks and saying stuff behind my back. They always think I'm going to mug them but the truth is I'm not like that **

**I wish people could thinking of me like that **

**Random Person's POV:**

**Ewwww look at that their walking past with his little crew **

**He's a disgrace to society **

**I wish he never existed **

**Andre shouted out "I heard what you said you wimp"**

* * *

**Jade West a popular girl, everyone is friends with her and every boy is madly in love with her and no one hates her**

**Jade's POV:**

**That jerk is walking near I'm so annoyed by him, he gets on my nerve I swear**

* * *

**The Geek Inside:**

**Andre was walking with his friends until he realized he left something in his locker **

**Andre: Wait you guys I gotta get something out of my locker**

**Friend 1: Okay we'll meet you in the cafeteria**

**Andre: Alright I'll see you in a minute **

**Andre was running towards his locker but then he ran into none other than Jade**

**Jade dropped her bag **

**Jade: Ahh you jerk look at what you've done **

**Andre: Man calm down**

**Jade: I'm calm **

**Andre: Hold up what is that in your bag maths books huh**

**Jade: Oh shut up and held**

**Andre: Jade West the most popular girl in school is a secret geek **

**Jade: Shut it **

* * *

**Andre was at home talking to his mom who was packing her bag for her holiday to Barbados with her boyfriend**

**Andre: Mom I'm home **

**Mom: Andre I signed you up for a tutor **

**Andre: What why **

**Mom: You need to bring up your grades in maths **

**Andre: Fine who is my tutor **

**Mom: Ask your maths teacher and tomorrow I'm go on holiday with Lester **

**Andre: Yeah whatever **

**The next Andre asked his maths teacher who's his tutor**

**Andre: Miss Dorrenstein who's my tutor **

**As soon as Miss Dorrenstein was going to say it the person who going to teach him came in **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade West **

**Jade: Yes what is it miss**

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your going to the tutor of Andre Harris**

**Both Jade and Andre: WHAT!**

* * *

**Tutoring Session:**

**Andre was walking and he saw Jade**

**Jade: Look I'm not going to be your tutor **

**Andre: I don't want to you to be my tutor any way **

**Miss Dorrenstein came walking by and heard them arguing**

**Miss Dorrenstein: If you guys don't do it I'll give you both detention**

**Jade: What I never gotten detention **

**Andre: HA **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Andre you don't do it I will give detention for a month**

**Andre: What why **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Your gonna get it if you don't do it **

**Andre: Oh my **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your gonna go to his house and tutor him**

**Jade: AHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Jade arrived at Andre's house **

**Andre heard a knock on his door **

**Andre: Come in the door open **

**Jade: Hey **

**Andre: Hey **

**Jade: So should we get started **

**Andre: Yeah **

**Its been a few hours they had a break and they just talked**

**Jade: You know what your not as bad as people says you are**

**Andre: I only do it because...**

**Jade: Because what **

**Andre: I don't wanna say it **

**Jade: I won't tell anyone **

**Andre: Because of my dad **

**Jade: What about your dad**

**Andre: My dad left when I was a two years old **

**Jade: What **

**Andre: So I figured if I get all these bad reports he will come back**

**Jade: I know how you feel**

**Andre: What do you mean**

**Jade: My mom died when I seven years old(a tear dropped from her eye until she broke down crying)**

**Andre was saying comforting words to Jade making her feel better **

**They ended up kissing**

**They then went up to Andre's room **

**They took of their clothes **

**Andre was in his underwear and Jade was in her bra**

* * *

**The Next Tutoring Session:**

**The day after Andre and Jade were never talked to each other **

**They were in class and their teacher was talking to them**

**Miss Dorrenstein: How was the tutoring session**

**Andre: It was... alright**

**Miss Dorrenstein: Alright you got another tutoring session today**

* * *

**They had another tutoring session**

**Jade came to the door **

**Its been a few hours **

**Jade: Andre **

**Andre: Yeah **

**Jade: You know about yesterday **

**Andre: What about it **

**Jade: Do you think we did it by accident **

**Andre: I couldn't stop thinking about that as well but I kinda liked it**

**Jade: Me to**

**Andre: But I couldn't stop thinking about you**

**Jade: I couldn't as well**

**Jade: Andre I love you **

**Andre: I love you to Jade**

**They kissed **

**Andre was striping Jade **

**Jade put her hand in Andre's pants **

**A few hours later they were lying on couch naked **

**Jade: Andre do you think we should tell everyone about our relationship**

**Andre: Well we have different reputations around the school I don't we should **

**Jade: I love you good night **

**Andre: Good night love you **


	6. All things Falls apart

**People's Point Of View:**

**Andre's POV:**

**I walk around the school and I see how people always stare at me, giving dirty looks and saying stuff behind my back. They always think I'm going to mug them but the truth is I'm not like that **

**I wish people could thinking of me like that **

**Random Person's POV:**

**Ewwww look at that their walking past with his little crew **

**He's a disgrace to society **

**I wish he never existed **

**Andre shouted out "I heard what you said you wimp"**

* * *

**Jade West a popular girl, everyone is friends with her and every boy is madly in love with her and no one hates her**

**Jade's POV:**

**That jerk is walking near I'm so annoyed by him, he gets on my nerve I swear**

* * *

**The Geek Inside:**

**Andre was walking with his friends until he realized he left something in his locker **

**Andre: Wait you guys I gotta get something out of my locker**

**Friend 1: Okay we'll meet you in the cafeteria**

**Andre: Alright I'll see you in a minute **

**Andre was running towards his locker but then he ran into none other than Jade**

**Jade dropped her bag **

**Jade: Ahh you jerk look at what you've done **

**Andre: Man calm down**

**Jade: I'm calm **

**Andre: Hold up what is that in your bag maths books huh**

**Jade: Oh shut up and held**

**Andre: Jade West the most popular girl in school is a secret geek **

**Jade: Shut it **

* * *

**Andre was at home talking to his mom who was packing her bag for her holiday to Barbados with her boyfriend**

**Andre: Mom I'm home **

**Mom: Andre I signed you up for a tutor **

**Andre: What why **

**Mom: You need to bring up your grades in maths **

**Andre: Fine who is my tutor **

**Mom: Ask your maths teacher and tomorrow I'm go on holiday with Lester **

**Andre: Yeah whatever **

**The next Andre asked his maths teacher who's his tutor**

**Andre: Miss Dorrenstein who's my tutor **

**As soon as Miss Dorrenstein was going to say it the person who going to teach him came in **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade West **

**Jade: Yes what is it miss**

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your going to the tutor of Andre Harris**

**Both Jade and Andre: WHAT!**

* * *

**Tutoring Session:**

**Andre was walking and he saw Jade**

**Jade: Look I'm not going to be your tutor **

**Andre: I don't want to you to be my tutor any way **

**Miss Dorrenstein came walking by and heard them arguing**

**Miss Dorrenstein: If you guys don't do it I'll give you both detention**

**Jade: What I never gotten detention **

**Andre: HA **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Andre you don't do it I will give detention for a month**

**Andre: What why **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Your gonna get it if you don't do it **

**Andre: Oh my **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your gonna go to his house and tutor him**

**Jade: AHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Jade arrived at Andre's house **

**Andre heard a knock on his door **

**Andre: Come in the door open **

**Jade: Hey **

**Andre: Hey **

**Jade: So should we get started **

**Andre: Yeah **

**Its been a few hours they had a break and they just talked**

**Jade: You know what your not as bad as people says you are**

**Andre: I only do it because...**

**Jade: Because what **

**Andre: I don't wanna say it **

**Jade: I won't tell anyone **

**Andre: Because of my dad **

**Jade: What about your dad**

**Andre: My dad left when I was a two years old **

**Jade: What **

**Andre: So I figured if I get all these bad reports he will come back**

**Jade: I know how you feel**

**Andre: What do you mean**

**Jade: My mom died when I seven years old(a tear dropped from her eye until she broke down crying)**

**Andre was saying comforting words to Jade making her feel better **

**They ended up kissing**

**They then went up to Andre's room **

**They took of their clothes **

**Andre was in his underwear and Jade was in her bra**

* * *

**The Next Tutoring Session:**

**The day after Andre and Jade were never talked to each other **

**They were in class and their teacher was talking to them**

**Miss Dorrenstein: How was the tutoring session**

**Andre: It was... alright**

**Miss Dorrenstein: Alright you got another tutoring session today**

* * *

**They had another tutoring session**

**Jade came to the door **

**Its been a few hours **

**Jade: Andre **

**Andre: Yeah **

**Jade: You know about yesterday **

**Andre: What about it **

**Jade: Do you think we did it by accident **

**Andre: I couldn't stop thinking about that as well but I kinda liked it**

**Jade: Me to**

**Andre: But I couldn't stop thinking about you**

**Jade: I couldn't as well**

**Jade: Andre I love you **

**Andre: I love you to Jade**

**They kissed **

**Andre was striping Jade **

**Jade put her hand in Andre's pants **

**A few hours later they were lying on couch naked **

**Jade: Andre do you think we should tell everyone about our relationship**

**Andre: Well we have different reputations around the school I don't we should **

**Jade: I love you good night **

**Andre: Good night love you**

* * *

**The Anniversary:**

**Andre**

**I can't believe its been a month since me and Jade started dating**

**Its our anniversary**

**Jade**

**Its gonna be a great anniversary **

**I'm thinking all we do is have sex, I want to have a normal night with him**

* * *

**Jade came to Andre's front door **

**Andre: Wow Jade you look beautiful **

**Jade: You look good as well **

**Andre: I need to wear a blind fold **

**Jade: Why?**

**Andre: Just wait and see **

**Jade: Alright**

* * *

**Andre drove Jade a fancy restaurant **

**Jade: Wow I always wanted to go here, how did you get a reservation **

**Andre: My moms boyfriend owns it**

**Jade: Is it **

**Andre: I can come here for free and its the only good thing about my moms boyfriend**

**Jade: Lets go in **

**Andre and Jade went in **

* * *

**Its been a few hours Andre and Jade had already left the restaurant **

**Their at Jade's house watching a movie**

**Andre: Jade I'm tired **

**Jade: Stop trying were not gonna have sex tonight **

**Andre: Why **

**Jade: I feel like were actually a couple with having sex **

**Andre: Alright **

**Jade: And its just for one night**

**Jade**

**I can't help it I want to have Andre tonight wait but 12:00 AM is a new day and the time is 11:55 PM**

**Andre: Jade Jade movies over should we go bed **

**Jade: Huh yeah**

**Andre: The movie is finished **

**Jade: Come on then we can go to bed**

**When Andre left the room he turned on the radio and dimmed the lights**

**Jade: I loved what you've done with my room **

**Andre: I'm sorry if you don't like it**

**Jade just kissed and took of his and hers clothes**

**Andre: I thought you didn't want to have sex tonight **

**Jade: Just go with it **

**They carried on kissing **

**A few hours later they were lying down naked and Jade told Andre what she wants to happen**

**Jade: Andre**

**Andre: Yeah **

**Jade: I think its time we told our parents about us **

**Andre: Alright**

**Jade: Just one thing my dad is a little racist **

**Andre: Why **

**Jade: I don't wanna say**

**Andre: Alright **


	7. The Deadly Father

**People's Point Of View:**

**Andre's POV:**

**I walk around the school and I see how people always stare at me, giving dirty looks and saying stuff behind my back. They always think I'm going to mug them but the truth is I'm not like that **

**I wish people could thinking of me like that **

**Random Person's POV:**

**Ewwww look at that their walking past with his little crew **

**He's a disgrace to society **

**I wish he never existed **

**Andre shouted out "I heard what you said you wimp"**

* * *

**Jade West a popular girl, everyone is friends with her and every boy is madly in love with her and no one hates her**

**Jade's POV:**

**That jerk is walking near I'm so annoyed by him, he gets on my nerve I swear**

* * *

**The Geek Inside:**

**Andre was walking with his friends until he realized he left something in his locker **

**Andre: Wait you guys I gotta get something out of my locker**

**Friend 1: Okay we'll meet you in the cafeteria**

**Andre: Alright I'll see you in a minute **

**Andre was running towards his locker but then he ran into none other than Jade**

**Jade dropped her bag **

**Jade: Ahh you jerk look at what you've done **

**Andre: Man calm down**

**Jade: I'm calm **

**Andre: Hold up what is that in your bag maths books huh**

**Jade: Oh shut up and held**

**Andre: Jade West the most popular girl in school is a secret geek **

**Jade: Shut it **

* * *

**Andre was at home talking to his mom who was packing her bag for her holiday to Barbados with her boyfriend**

**Andre: Mom I'm home **

**Mom: Andre I signed you up for a tutor **

**Andre: What why **

**Mom: You need to bring up your grades in maths **

**Andre: Fine who is my tutor **

**Mom: Ask your maths teacher and tomorrow I'm go on holiday with Lester **

**Andre: Yeah whatever **

**The next Andre asked his maths teacher who's his tutor**

**Andre: Miss Dorrenstein who's my tutor **

**As soon as Miss Dorrenstein was going to say it the person who going to teach him came in **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade West **

**Jade: Yes what is it miss**

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your going to the tutor of Andre Harris**

**Both Jade and Andre: WHAT!**

* * *

**Tutoring Session:**

**Andre was walking and he saw Jade**

**Jade: Look I'm not going to be your tutor **

**Andre: I don't want to you to be my tutor any way **

**Miss Dorrenstein came walking by and heard them arguing**

**Miss Dorrenstein: If you guys don't do it I'll give you both detention**

**Jade: What I never gotten detention **

**Andre: HA **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Andre you don't do it I will give detention for a month**

**Andre: What why **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Your gonna get it if you don't do it **

**Andre: Oh my **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your gonna go to his house and tutor him**

**Jade: AHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Jade arrived at Andre's house **

**Andre heard a knock on his door **

**Andre: Come in the door open **

**Jade: Hey **

**Andre: Hey **

**Jade: So should we get started **

**Andre: Yeah **

**Its been a few hours they had a break and they just talked**

**Jade: You know what your not as bad as people says you are**

**Andre: I only do it because...**

**Jade: Because what **

**Andre: I don't wanna say it **

**Jade: I won't tell anyone **

**Andre: Because of my dad **

**Jade: What about your dad**

**Andre: My dad left when I was a two years old **

**Jade: What **

**Andre: So I figured if I get all these bad reports he will come back**

**Jade: I know how you feel**

**Andre: What do you mean**

**Jade: My mom died when I seven years old(a tear dropped from her eye until she broke down crying)**

**Andre was saying comforting words to Jade making her feel better **

**They ended up kissing**

**They then went up to Andre's room **

**They took of their clothes **

**Andre was in his underwear and Jade was in her bra**

* * *

**The Next Tutoring Session:**

**The day after Andre and Jade were never talked to each other **

**They were in class and their teacher was talking to them**

**Miss Dorrenstein: How was the tutoring session**

**Andre: It was... alright**

**Miss Dorrenstein: Alright you got another tutoring session today**

* * *

**They had another tutoring session**

**Jade came to the door **

**Its been a few hours **

**Jade: Andre **

**Andre: Yeah **

**Jade: You know about yesterday **

**Andre: What about it **

**Jade: Do you think we did it by accident **

**Andre: I couldn't stop thinking about that as well but I kinda liked it**

**Jade: Me to**

**Andre: But I couldn't stop thinking about you**

**Jade: I couldn't as well**

**Jade: Andre I love you **

**Andre: I love you to Jade**

**They kissed **

**Andre was striping Jade **

**Jade put her hand in Andre's pants **

**A few hours later they were lying on couch naked **

**Jade: Andre do you think we should tell everyone about our relationship**

**Andre: Well we have different reputations around the school I don't we should **

**Jade: I love you good night **

**Andre: Good night love you**

* * *

**The Anniversary:**

**Andre**

**I can't believe its been a month since me and Jade started dating**

**Its our anniversary**

**Jade**

**Its gonna be a great anniversary **

**I'm thinking all we do is have sex, I want to have a normal night with him**

* * *

**Jade came to Andre's front door **

**Andre: Wow Jade you look beautiful **

**Jade: You look good as well **

**Andre: I need you to wear a blind fold **

**Jade: Why?**

**Andre: Just wait and see **

**Jade: Alright**

* * *

**Andre drove Jade a fancy restaurant **

**Jade: Wow I always wanted to go here, how did you get a reservation **

**Andre: My moms boyfriend owns it**

**Jade: Is it **

**Andre: I can come here for free and its the only good thing about my moms boyfriend**

**Jade: Lets go in **

**Andre and Jade went in **

* * *

**Its been a few hours Andre and Jade had already left the restaurant **

**Their at Jade's house watching a movie**

**Andre: Jade I'm tired **

**Jade: Stop trying were not gonna have sex tonight **

**Andre: Why **

**Jade: I feel like were actually a couple with having sex **

**Andre: Alright **

**Jade: And its just for one night**

**Jade**

**I can't help it I want to have Andre tonight wait but 12:00 AM is a new day and the time is 11:55 PM**

**Andre: Jade Jade movies over should we go bed **

**Jade: Huh yeah**

**Andre: The movie is finished **

**Jade: Come on then we can go to bed**

**When Andre left the room he turned on the radio and dimmed the lights**

**Jade: I loved what you've done with my room **

**Andre: I'm sorry if you don't like it**

**Jade just kissed and took of his and hers clothes**

**Andre: I thought you didn't want to have sex tonight **

**Jade: Just go with it **

**They carried on kissing **

**A few hours later they were lying down naked and Jade told Andre what she wants to happen**

**Jade: Andre**

**Andre: Yeah **

**Jade: I think its time we told our parents about us **

**Andre: Alright**

**Jade: Just one thing my dad is a little racist **

**Andre: Why **

**Jade: I don't wanna say**

**Andre: Alright**

* * *

**All Things Fall Apart:**

**Andre**

**That was a great anniversary and I loved it but I don't know why Jade isn't calling me back ever since that night **

**I called a few days before to tell her I can't come over because I had to pick up my mom and her boyfriend**

**Jade Flashback **

**Andre told me that he couldn't make it because he had to pick up his mom and her boyfriend **

**I understood that but I ****confess to my dad I'm dating him **

**Something in my dad snapped and he slapped me to tell me to stop dating him **

**I had to say no **

**He locked me in my room and took my phone**

* * *

**Andre just arrived at home with his mom and her boyfriend**

**Lester: Andre can you bring my bag upstairs**

**Andre: Yeah yeah**

**Mom: I'll help you bring **

**Andre and his mom arrived upstairs **

**Mom: Andre whats wrong **

**Andre: You know the girl who's tutoring me were dating but you know she's not calling me we always call each other**

**Mom: Something must have happened to her **

**Andre's mom left the room **

**Andre got a call from Jade **

**Andre: Hey Jade **

**Dad: Listen here you little black piece of shit **

**Andre: What who's this**

**Dad: Leave my daughter alone **

**Andre: But sir **

**The phone hang up**

* * *

**Ever since then Jade's dad always treated Jade like she was out of her mind**

**He always walk up to her and ask are you gonna stop dating that thief and she always reply no**

**And he slapped her **

**He came up to her and told something**

**Dad: I'm going on a business trip and by the time I come back you change your mind or I'm gonna send you to a mental hospital**

**Jade was just sitting down crying**

**Jade: Whats so wrong about dating him **

**Dad: I don't want to have this chat with you now**

**Jade's dad left the room **

**Jade waited until she heard her dad and his work mates leave **

**Jade unlocked the door with a pick**

**Jade found her phone and called Andre**

**Andre: Hello **

**Jade: Andre look I'm sorry I never called you, my dad he was **

**Andre: It's okay **

**Jade: I'm just so sorry **

**Andre: Trust me its all alright **

**Jade: Can you come over I just need to have you around me **

**Andre: I'm on my way **


	8. Lives Today

**People's Point Of View:**

**Andre's POV:**

**I walk around the school and I see how people always stare at me, giving dirty looks and saying stuff behind my back. They always think I'm going to mug them but the truth is I'm not like that **

**I wish people could thinking of me like that **

**Random Person's POV:**

**Ewwww look at that their walking past with his little crew **

**He's a disgrace to society **

**I wish he never existed **

**Andre shouted out "I heard what you said you wimp"**

* * *

**Jade West a popular girl, everyone is friends with her and every boy is madly in love with her and no one hates her**

**Jade's POV:**

**That jerk is walking near I'm so annoyed by him, he gets on my nerve I swear**

* * *

**The Geek Inside:**

**Andre was walking with his friends until he realized he left something in his locker **

**Andre: Wait you guys I gotta get something out of my locker**

**Friend 1: Okay we'll meet you in the cafeteria**

**Andre: Alright I'll see you in a minute **

**Andre was running towards his locker but then he ran into none other than Jade**

**Jade dropped her bag **

**Jade: Ahh you jerk look at what you've done **

**Andre: Man calm down**

**Jade: I'm calm **

**Andre: Hold up what is that in your bag maths books huh**

**Jade: Oh shut up and held**

**Andre: Jade West the most popular girl in school is a secret geek **

**Jade: Shut it **

* * *

**Andre was at home talking to his mom who was packing her bag for her holiday to Barbados with her boyfriend**

**Andre: Mom I'm home **

**Mom: Andre I signed you up for a tutor **

**Andre: What why **

**Mom: You need to bring up your grades in maths **

**Andre: Fine who is my tutor **

**Mom: Ask your maths teacher and tomorrow I'm go on holiday with Lester **

**Andre: Yeah whatever **

**The next Andre asked his maths teacher who's his tutor**

**Andre: Miss Dorrenstein who's my tutor **

**As soon as Miss Dorrenstein was going to say it the person who going to teach him came in **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade West **

**Jade: Yes what is it miss**

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your going to the tutor of Andre Harris**

**Both Jade and Andre: WHAT!**

* * *

**Tutoring Session:**

**Andre was walking and he saw Jade**

**Jade: Look I'm not going to be your tutor **

**Andre: I don't want to you to be my tutor any way **

**Miss Dorrenstein came walking by and heard them arguing**

**Miss Dorrenstein: If you guys don't do it I'll give you both detention**

**Jade: What I never gotten detention **

**Andre: HA **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Andre you don't do it I will give detention for a month**

**Andre: What why **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Your gonna get it if you don't do it **

**Andre: Oh my **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your gonna go to his house and tutor him**

**Jade: AHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Jade arrived at Andre's house **

**Andre heard a knock on his door **

**Andre: Come in the door open **

**Jade: Hey **

**Andre: Hey **

**Jade: So should we get started **

**Andre: Yeah **

**Its been a few hours they had a break and they just talked**

**Jade: You know what your not as bad as people says you are**

**Andre: I only do it because...**

**Jade: Because what **

**Andre: I don't wanna say it **

**Jade: I won't tell anyone **

**Andre: Because of my dad **

**Jade: What about your dad**

**Andre: My dad left when I was a two years old **

**Jade: What **

**Andre: So I figured if I get all these bad reports he will come back**

**Jade: I know how you feel**

**Andre: What do you mean**

**Jade: My mom died when I seven years old(a tear dropped from her eye until she broke down crying)**

**Andre was saying comforting words to Jade making her feel better **

**They ended up kissing**

**They then went up to Andre's room **

**They took of their clothes **

**Andre was in his underwear and Jade was in her bra**

* * *

**The Next Tutoring Session:**

**The day after Andre and Jade were never talked to each other **

**They were in class and their teacher was talking to them**

**Miss Dorrenstein: How was the tutoring session**

**Andre: It was... alright**

**Miss Dorrenstein: Alright you got another tutoring session today**

* * *

**They had another tutoring session**

**Jade came to the door **

**Its been a few hours **

**Jade: Andre **

**Andre: Yeah **

**Jade: You know about yesterday **

**Andre: What about it **

**Jade: Do you think we did it by accident **

**Andre: I couldn't stop thinking about that as well but I kinda liked it**

**Jade: Me to**

**Andre: But I couldn't stop thinking about you**

**Jade: I couldn't as well**

**Jade: Andre I love you **

**Andre: I love you to Jade**

**They kissed **

**Andre was striping Jade **

**Jade put her hand in Andre's pants **

**A few hours later they were lying on couch naked **

**Jade: Andre do you think we should tell everyone about our relationship**

**Andre: Well we have different reputations around the school I don't we should **

**Jade: I love you good night **

**Andre: Good night love you**

* * *

**The Anniversary:**

**Andre**

**I can't believe its been a month since me and Jade started dating**

**Its our anniversary**

**Jade**

**Its gonna be a great anniversary **

**I'm thinking all we do is have sex, I want to have a normal night with him**

* * *

**Jade came to Andre's front door **

**Andre: Wow Jade you look beautiful **

**Jade: You look good as well **

**Andre: I need you to wear a blind fold **

**Jade: Why?**

**Andre: Just wait and see **

**Jade: Alright**

* * *

**Andre drove Jade a fancy restaurant **

**Jade: Wow I always wanted to go here, how did you get a reservation **

**Andre: My moms boyfriend owns it**

**Jade: Is it **

**Andre: I can come here for free and its the only good thing about my moms boyfriend**

**Jade: Lets go in **

**Andre and Jade went in **

* * *

**Its been a few hours Andre and Jade had already left the restaurant **

**Their at Jade's house watching a movie**

**Andre: Jade I'm tired **

**Jade: Stop trying were not gonna have sex tonight **

**Andre: Why **

**Jade: I feel like were actually a couple with having sex **

**Andre: Alright **

**Jade: And its just for one night**

**Jade**

**I can't help it I want to have Andre tonight wait but 12:00 AM is a new day and the time is 11:55 PM**

**Andre: Jade Jade movies over should we go bed **

**Jade: Huh yeah**

**Andre: The movie is finished **

**Jade: Come on then we can go to bed**

**When Andre left the room he turned on the radio and dimmed the lights**

**Jade: I loved what you've done with my room **

**Andre: I'm sorry if you don't like it**

**Jade just kissed and took of his and hers clothes**

**Andre: I thought you didn't want to have sex tonight **

**Jade: Just go with it **

**They carried on kissing **

**A few hours later they were lying down naked and Jade told Andre what she wants to happen**

**Jade: Andre**

**Andre: Yeah **

**Jade: I think its time we told our parents about us **

**Andre: Alright**

**Jade: Just one thing my dad is a little racist **

**Andre: Why **

**Jade: I don't wanna say**

**Andre: Alright**

* * *

**All Things Fall Apart:**

**Andre**

**That was a great anniversary and I loved it but I don't know why Jade isn't calling me back ever since that night **

**I called a few days before to tell her I can't come over because I had to pick up my mom and her boyfriend**

**Jade Flashback **

**Andre told me that he couldn't make it because he had to pick up his mom and her boyfriend **

**I understood that but I ****confess to my dad I'm dating him **

**Something in my dad snapped and he slapped me to tell me to stop dating him **

**I had to say no **

**He locked me in my room and took my phone**

* * *

**Andre just arrived at home with his mom and her boyfriend**

**Lester: Andre can you bring my bag upstairs**

**Andre: Yeah yeah**

**Mom: I'll help you bring **

**Andre and his mom arrived upstairs **

**Mom: Andre whats wrong **

**Andre: You know the girl who's tutoring me were dating but you know she's not calling me we always call each other**

**Mom: Something must have happened to her **

**Andre's mom left the room **

**Andre got a call from Jade **

**Andre: Hey Jade **

**Dad: Listen here you little black piece of shit **

**Andre: What who's this**

**Dad: Leave my daughter alone **

**Andre: But sir **

**The phone hang up**

* * *

**Ever since then Jade's dad always treated Jade like she was out of her mind**

**He always walk up to her and ask are you gonna stop dating that thief and she always reply no**

**And he slapped her **

**He came up to her and told something**

**Dad: I'm going on a business trip and by the time I come back you change your mind or I'm gonna send you to a mental hospital**

**Jade was just sitting down crying**

**Jade: Whats so wrong about dating him **

**Dad: I don't want to have this chat with you now**

**Jade's dad left the room **

**Jade waited until she heard her dad and his work mates leave **

**Jade unlocked the door with a pick**

**Jade found her phone and called Andre**

**Andre: Hello **

**Jade: Andre look I'm sorry I never called you, my dad he was **

**Andre: It's okay **

**Jade: I'm just so sorry **

**Andre: Trust me its all alright **

**Jade: Can you come over I just need to have you around me **

**Andre: I'm on my way**

* * *

**The Deadly Father:**

**Andre arrived as quick as he can **

**Andre: Jade **

**Jade fell into Andre's hands crying **

**Andre: I'm here for you now don't worry **

**Jade's dad opened the front door**

**He came in the house with a gun **

**He came in Jade's room aiming the gun at Andre**

**Andre: Woah sir **

**Dad: Stay away from my daughter **

**Jade: Dad no wait **

**Dad: Sit down missy **

**Andre: Look sir I will never treat your daughter bad **

**Dad: Why is your name and face all over the mall **

**Andre: Look sir I will always be good with your daughter **

**Jade's dad was about to pull the trigger but the cops came at the last minute **

**Cop: Sir your under arrest **

**Dad: What why **

**Cop: For trying to kill this kid**

**Dad: Wait but how**

**Cop: Your next door neighbor called saying that he witnessed you with a gun **


	9. Chapter 9

**People's Point Of View:**

**Andre's POV:**

**I walk around the school and I see how people always stare at me, giving dirty looks and saying stuff behind my back. They always think I'm going to mug them but the truth is I'm not like that **

**I wish people could thinking of me like that **

**Random Person's POV:**

**Ewwww look at that their walking past with his little crew **

**He's a disgrace to society **

**I wish he never existed **

**Andre shouted out "I heard what you said you wimp"**

* * *

**Jade West a popular girl, everyone is friends with her and every boy is madly in love with her and no one hates her**

**Jade's POV:**

**That jerk is walking near I'm so annoyed by him, he gets on my nerve I swear**

* * *

**The Geek Inside:**

**Andre was walking with his friends until he realized he left something in his locker **

**Andre: Wait you guys I gotta get something out of my locker**

**Friend 1: Okay we'll meet you in the cafeteria**

**Andre: Alright I'll see you in a minute **

**Andre was running towards his locker but then he ran into none other than Jade**

**Jade dropped her bag **

**Jade: Ahh you jerk look at what you've done **

**Andre: Man calm down**

**Jade: I'm calm **

**Andre: Hold up what is that in your bag maths books huh**

**Jade: Oh shut up and held**

**Andre: Jade West the most popular girl in school is a secret geek **

**Jade: Shut it **

* * *

**Andre was at home talking to his mom who was packing her bag for her holiday to Barbados with her boyfriend**

**Andre: Mom I'm home **

**Mom: Andre I signed you up for a tutor **

**Andre: What why **

**Mom: You need to bring up your grades in maths **

**Andre: Fine who is my tutor **

**Mom: Ask your maths teacher and tomorrow I'm go on holiday with Lester **

**Andre: Yeah whatever **

**The next Andre asked his maths teacher who's his tutor**

**Andre: Miss Dorrenstein who's my tutor **

**As soon as Miss Dorrenstein was going to say it the person who going to teach him came in **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade West **

**Jade: Yes what is it miss**

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your going to the tutor of Andre Harris**

**Both Jade and Andre: WHAT!**

* * *

**Tutoring Session:**

**Andre was walking and he saw Jade**

**Jade: Look I'm not going to be your tutor **

**Andre: I don't want to you to be my tutor any way **

**Miss Dorrenstein came walking by and heard them arguing**

**Miss Dorrenstein: If you guys don't do it I'll give you both detention**

**Jade: What I never gotten detention **

**Andre: HA **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Andre you don't do it I will give detention for a month**

**Andre: What why **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Your gonna get it if you don't do it **

**Andre: Oh my **

**Miss Dorrenstein: Jade your gonna go to his house and tutor him**

**Jade: AHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Jade arrived at Andre's house **

**Andre heard a knock on his door **

**Andre: Come in the door open **

**Jade: Hey **

**Andre: Hey **

**Jade: So should we get started **

**Andre: Yeah **

**Its been a few hours they had a break and they just talked**

**Jade: You know what your not as bad as people says you are**

**Andre: I only do it because...**

**Jade: Because what **

**Andre: I don't wanna say it **

**Jade: I won't tell anyone **

**Andre: Because of my dad **

**Jade: What about your dad**

**Andre: My dad left when I was a two years old **

**Jade: What **

**Andre: So I figured if I get all these bad reports he will come back**

**Jade: I know how you feel**

**Andre: What do you mean**

**Jade: My mom died when I seven years old(a tear dropped from her eye until she broke down crying)**

**Andre was saying comforting words to Jade making her feel better **

**They ended up kissing**

**They then went up to Andre's room **

**They took of their clothes **

**Andre was in his underwear and Jade was in her bra**

* * *

**The Next Tutoring Session:**

**The day after Andre and Jade were never talked to each other **

**They were in class and their teacher was talking to them**

**Miss Dorrenstein: How was the tutoring session**

**Andre: It was... alright**

**Miss Dorrenstein: Alright you got another tutoring session today**

* * *

**They had another tutoring session**

**Jade came to the door **

**Its been a few hours **

**Jade: Andre **

**Andre: Yeah **

**Jade: You know about yesterday **

**Andre: What about it **

**Jade: Do you think we did it by accident **

**Andre: I couldn't stop thinking about that as well but I kinda liked it**

**Jade: Me to**

**Andre: But I couldn't stop thinking about you**

**Jade: I couldn't as well**

**Jade: Andre I love you **

**Andre: I love you to Jade**

**They kissed **

**Andre was striping Jade **

**Jade put her hand in Andre's pants **

**A few hours later they were lying on couch naked **

**Jade: Andre do you think we should tell everyone about our relationship**

**Andre: Well we have different reputations around the school I don't we should **

**Jade: I love you good night **

**Andre: Good night love you**

* * *

**The Anniversary:**

**Andre**

**I can't believe its been a month since me and Jade started dating**

**Its our anniversary**

**Jade**

**Its gonna be a great anniversary **

**I'm thinking all we do is have sex, I want to have a normal night with him**

* * *

**Jade came to Andre's front door **

**Andre: Wow Jade you look beautiful **

**Jade: You look good as well **

**Andre: I need you to wear a blind fold **

**Jade: Why?**

**Andre: Just wait and see **

**Jade: Alright**

* * *

**Andre drove Jade a fancy restaurant **

**Jade: Wow I always wanted to go here, how did you get a reservation **

**Andre: My moms boyfriend owns it**

**Jade: Is it **

**Andre: I can come here for free and its the only good thing about my moms boyfriend**

**Jade: Lets go in **

**Andre and Jade went in **

* * *

**Its been a few hours Andre and Jade had already left the restaurant **

**Their at Jade's house watching a movie**

**Andre: Jade I'm tired **

**Jade: Stop trying were not gonna have sex tonight **

**Andre: Why **

**Jade: I feel like were actually a couple with having sex **

**Andre: Alright **

**Jade: And its just for one night**

**Jade**

**I can't help it I want to have Andre tonight wait but 12:00 AM is a new day and the time is 11:55 PM**

**Andre: Jade Jade movies over should we go bed **

**Jade: Huh yeah**

**Andre: The movie is finished **

**Jade: Come on then we can go to bed**

**When Andre left the room he turned on the radio and dimmed the lights**

**Jade: I loved what you've done with my room **

**Andre: I'm sorry if you don't like it**

**Jade just kissed and took of his and hers clothes**

**Andre: I thought you didn't want to have sex tonight **

**Jade: Just go with it **

**They carried on kissing **

**A few hours later they were lying down naked and Jade told Andre what she wants to happen**

**Jade: Andre**

**Andre: Yeah **

**Jade: I think its time we told our parents about us **

**Andre: Alright**

**Jade: Just one thing my dad is a little racist **

**Andre: Why **

**Jade: I don't wanna say**

**Andre: Alright**

* * *

**All Things Fall Apart:**

**Andre**

**That was a great anniversary and I loved it but I don't know why Jade isn't calling me back ever since that night **

**I called a few days before to tell her I can't come over because I had to pick up my mom and her boyfriend**

**Jade Flashback **

**Andre told me that he couldn't make it because he had to pick up his mom and her boyfriend **

**I understood that but I ****confess to my dad I'm dating him **

**Something in my dad snapped and he slapped me to tell me to stop dating him **

**I had to say no **

**He locked me in my room and took my phone**

* * *

**Andre just arrived at home with his mom and her boyfriend**

**Lester: Andre can you bring my bag upstairs**

**Andre: Yeah yeah**

**Mom: I'll help you bring **

**Andre and his mom arrived upstairs **

**Mom: Andre whats wrong **

**Andre: You know the girl who's tutoring me were dating but you know she's not calling me we always call each other**

**Mom: Something must have happened to her **

**Andre's mom left the room **

**Andre got a call from Jade **

**Andre: Hey Jade **

**Dad: Listen here you little black piece of shit **

**Andre: What who's this**

**Dad: Leave my daughter alone **

**Andre: But sir **

**The phone hang up**

* * *

**Ever since then Jade's dad always treated Jade like she was out of her mind**

**He always walk up to her and ask are you gonna stop dating that thief and she always reply no**

**And he slapped her **

**He came up to her and told something**

**Dad: I'm going on a business trip and by the time I come back you change your mind or I'm gonna send you to a mental hospital**

**Jade was just sitting down crying**

**Jade: Whats so wrong about dating him **

**Dad: I don't want to have this chat with you now**

**Jade's dad left the room **

**Jade waited until she heard her dad and his work mates leave **

**Jade unlocked the door with a pick**

**Jade found her phone and called Andre**

**Andre: Hello **

**Jade: Andre look I'm sorry I never called you, my dad he was **

**Andre: It's okay **

**Jade: I'm just so sorry **

**Andre: Trust me its all alright **

**Jade: Can you come over I just need to have you around me **

**Andre: I'm on my way**

* * *

**The Deadly Father:**

**Andre arrived as quick as he can **

**Andre: Jade **

**Jade fell into Andre's hands crying **

**Andre: I'm here for you now don't worry **

**Jade's dad opened the front door**

**He came in the house with a gun **

**He came in Jade's room aiming the gun at Andre**

**Andre: Woah sir **

**Dad: Stay away from my daughter **

**Jade: Dad no wait **

**Dad: Sit down missy **

**Andre: Look sir I will never treat your daughter bad **

**Dad: Why is your name and face all over the mall **

**Andre: Look sir I will always be good with your daughter **

**Jade's dad was about to pull the trigger but the cops came at the last minute **

**Cop: Sir your under arrest **

**Dad: What why **

**Cop: For trying to kill this kid**

**Dad: Wait but how**

**Cop: Your next door neighbor called saying that he witnessed you with a gun**

* * *

**Lives Today:**

**10 years later**

**Jade **

**Life is great and wonderful **

**Me and Andre got married at twenty one years old **

**We had a two children together I confess to my friends we were dating they thought it was cute**

**We moved to New York and live with each other **

**I love my life and we been through ups and downs **


End file.
